turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:McDonald's
"McDonald's revenues grew 27% over the three years ending in 2007 to $22.8 billion, and 9% growth in operating income to $3.9 billion." This is clearly not up to date. Also, I would argue it's of very little interest to anyone who would read this article for HT-related purposes. Any objection to striking it? Turtle Fan (talk) 02:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :No objection. TR (talk) 02:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Nor I. Mindless cut-and-paste for ya.ML4E (talk) 18:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) McDonald's in Curious Notions :"In Alternate 3477, where the United States had been an impoverished, downtrodden nation since the 1950s, McDonald's did not exist." Nor did it exist in T2G, SV or WW. So what? Explicit statement to that effect from someone from an alternate where it did is not sufficient, IMHO. ML4E (talk) 20:35, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Had a McD article not already existed, I wouldn't have created it for this. But the CN reference to McD's nonexistence is quite poignant, so I now expanded the subarticle to reflect that. Burger King is also mentioned in the same passage, but since there is no BK article I did not see it necessary to create one. I won't fight too hard to keep this one. :McD's and BK and other brand names get referenced quite a bit in CT. What's with all the product placement? Is HT somehow saying that corporate trademark culture has stagnated throughout the 21st century? One character even uses a MacBook, which makes some of the least sense.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:07, November 8, 2018 (UTC) I don't think the term "poignant" is accurate but the now expanded sub-section for CN makes it adequate to keep. My main concern is cluttering up articles with non-information that people would be aware of. For instance, in SV:E Colin Ferguson, his son Marshall and a couple of other young men help Vanessa pack a U-HaulTM for her move to Denver. She feeds them with a load of Burger KingTM take-out (discussion of the superiority of onion rings over french fries ensues). People know what BK is or can look it up and so an article is NOT needed. ML4E (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :I think we can rely on cultural ubiquity for things like this. The implication of a world without McDonald's is self-evident. We should save this article for alternate menus (cocaine, soylent green, etc.) or worlds where McDonald's rules countries or whatever. TR (talk) 17:39, November 10, 2018 (UTC) The McDonald Brothers in The Two Georges I obviously know that the McDonald's fast food didn't appear in The Two Georges and probably wouldn't even exist. However, I read on TV Tropes that the McDonald Brothers were operating a fish and chips restaurant in a valley in Upper California. Is this true or not? I know that TV Tropes isn't always 100% reliable, but it was just something I wanted to share. I'll also provide the link below. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/TheTwoGeorges --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:30, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :I don't recall. It's been nearly 20 years since I read it, and that sort of detail wouldn't have stuck. Internet search inside options aren't available at the moment. TR (talk) 16:00, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I actually read the novel quite recently and I don't recall any such reference. My womanly intuition usually picks up on bits like that. I'm 95% sure the Tropes entry is crap.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:00, June 22, 2019 (UTC) ::That is my recollection too and opinion on the TV Tropes entry from when I read it a while ago. I believe they are referred to only as a pair of Scottish brothers running a fish 'n' chips shop so good that they would be wealthy if they set up in town. Nor do I think the OTL brothers were Scot immigrants as is implied in T2G. ML4E (talk) 16:09, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess it's not them, is it? I haven't the faintest idea of the McDonald brothers ancestry was, so I'm screwed on that. Oh, but the way, what valley or town in Upper California were the brothers operating in? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:15, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::It won't justify a section here, but it might justify a section for the McDonald brothers over at References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work. TR (talk) 15:10, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::It might if they are the McDonald brothers. I'm not convinced notwithstanding what TVTropes says. I really do need to reread the section in T2G. ML4E (talk) 21:17, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Even if it's not the McDonald brothers, if the description is sufficient enough, it would certainly qualify as a rather lame joke reference. TR (talk) 23:00, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, you guys have got good points. Even if they are not the McDonald Brothers, they could very well be based off of them. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:50, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I doubt there is enough to add a reference to anything. I am fairly sure that TVTropes entry is complete BS.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 05:38, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::It could very well be, Matthew. However, we need to find the reference in the book if there is one first to prove if it is BS. If it is BS, it's not my fault TV Tropes sometimes get information wrong. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:30, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Right. There was enough for an article: Fish-and-chips shop (The Two Georges). I still do not see the McDonald Brothers aside from the name being Scottish and Bushell thinking they would be wealthy if they had set up shop downtown. Would a Lit. Comm. be warranted? ML4E (talk) 21:42, July 2, 2019 (UTC)